Homestuck 30 Challenge Day 1
by 13pokemon13
Summary: I am trying the 30 day homestuck challenge. I do not own homestuck or anything related to it. This is all fiction and fanmade due to an idea given by a prompt generator.


Hello everybody today is day one of the 30 challenge for Homestuck. I love writing and I thought this would be fun to do. I am still learning about Homestuck and I am only on Act 5, Act 2, Part 25. I know my timeline in this is a little messed up, but this was the first thing that came to my head. If I like this one, I think I will continue it later because I like this idea between these two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, at all, I do not own the speech the Signless says

Rating: Mature

Prompt 1:

Signless 3 Redglare

"I'd do anything to make you stay"

"Redglare, don't leave." The Signless said as he followed her.

Redglare slowly turned to look at him. "Justice is going to hit hard, down on Mindfang. It will be swift and delicious." Leaning on her cane with one hand, the other played with her necklace.

Smiling softly at her, he moved closer to her. "Yes, justice is good and all, but I worry about you." His smile slowly turned into a frown. "She has powers….and she will use everything she can to stop you."

"Pyralspite already took her eyes, and I, her arm. She can do nothing to harm me or delay justice. Besides…it has been ordered by Highblood. He is demanding me to work my justice on her." She said and started to walk away once more.

"Stop." He commanded and grabbed her arm.

Standing up straighter, Redglare slowly turned once more. "I cannot linger here any longer." She said softly and put her hand over his. Tucking her cane under her arm, she frowned. "No one can know yet that I support your cause for justice. "

"I would do anything to make you stay. What do I have to do?" Pulling her closer, he wrapped an arm around her.

Redglare felt herself blushing slightly. A light teal color came flushing to her cheeks and nose. "There is nothing bad that is going to happen. Now let me go taste the sweet succulence of justice."

"Be careful…" Signless whispered and let her go.

"I will be." She felt her blush fading. Moving closer to him, she kissed him tenderly. "My dear matesprit…you will soon taste the succulent justice that I do." Before he could react, she headed out and to the trial.

As she worked, Mindfang worked her powers to turn the court against Redglare. "Wait." She commanded as the crowd began to surround her. "No! This is not justice! Her powers, they are…" Before she could finish, the crowd overtook her. They put a rope around her neck, the same rope meant for Mindfang. "There is no justice…" She whispered as they forced her off the ledge. It was a short drop and a sudden stop…

Slowly waking up, Redglare shook her head and got out of her pod. Cleaning herself off, she tried to remember her dream. What was going on today? It was something important, but she couldn't remember. Dressing herself, she gently played with her necklace as she thought. "The execution…" She said softly to herself with a frown. "There is no justice…" She whispered.

As she made her way to the sight of the execution, she stood tall as she watched the Signless chained like an animal. _They will never understand what true justice is. Blood should not dictate justice. Only justice can. _She thought as she started to hear him speak.

"I have been peaceful, I have been kind. I only dared to speak what others have been dreaming for so long. I have had dreams too, dreams of what might of been where blood was simply blood. And all of us were equal." He spoke softly.

"That is justice." Redglare whispered and gripped her cane tightly. Hearing the Signless go on, she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"If wishing for that is heresy, then yes I deserve to die…" His voice softened even more, as if speaking to himself. "I've seen acts of the most sublime kindness, and the most vile cruelty…" His voice darkened as he continued. "They say power beings find anger, when they have no room for love."

"Love…" Redglare repeated as she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

Softening his voice as he questioned, his eyes closed. "What made you so? Are you scared of change? Scared of those who are different? I realize I am different then you. I have known feelings that none of you can ever hope to know."

_I need to stop this. To stop all this injustice that in befalling my friend…my beloved. How dare they kill him just because of his mutant blood? Just because he is different. Just because he preaches justice for us all. _Biting her lip harder, her teal blood started to slowly started to flow down her chin.

"I've know the comradery of friends who supported me against all odds. I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would, and raised me to dream and hope. I have known a love and passion that transcended definition." His voice strengthened as he spoke. "There is no use hiding it now. You can all see me for what I am. The signless...the sufferer...the mutant...my blood burns brightly for all to see." His voice began to turn bitter. "It is the flame of a revolution that you cannot ever hope to quell. My memory can be erased, but my ideals will never die!"

As his voice strengthened, tears began to stream down Redglare's cheeks. _No, no, no, no, no! This is not how justice should be. This tastes like a poison in my mouth. _Gripping her necklace tightly, she felt herself getting sick.

"My mistake was believing I could change a world infected by hate and corruption. You've taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessings into a curse! The pity you have taken on my Disciple will wound her! She's known true love and you've forced her into a life of Solitude!" He began to yell to the sea of faces. "You've forced a mother to watch her son die! I see you for what you are, I always _fucking_ have!" His eyes opened and showed his rage. "I thought I could fucking change you! Fuck me for being a fucking fool! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

The Executioner drew back an arrow as Signless spoke. "Don't do it…" Redglare whispered and gripped her cane so tight it was to the point of breaking.

As the arrow hit him, Signless' voice softened once more. "Fuck…" He spoke in a defeated voice, knowing his end was near. "I am angry, because I forgive you…I must be the biggest fucking fool in Alternia…" His voice came with a bitter laugh. Tears came to his eyes as they looked over his friends and followers. "But when I close my eyes I see a world where we all work together, and it's so fucking beautiful…" He said as his head hung low.

"No…" Redglare looked away. "No…" _I cannot see any more of this injustice. _She said as she left. "Darkleer…how could you?"


End file.
